


Redemption

by Averrichi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Hurt, Implied Relationships, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Other, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averrichi/pseuds/Averrichi
Summary: Ghirahim knows he screwed up . . .But he tries again anyways,





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another small oneshot. I try to write happy stuff, but I don't think that's possible for me.

“I want you to give me a second chance.”

 “Why in Hylia’s name should I even give one to you?” Link said, already hurt by the demon lord’s previous actions. “You’ve already have plenty of time to fix your mistakes, so why are you trying to come back to me now all of the sudden?”

 Ghirahim took a large step forward, trapping Link beside a wall of the Knight Academy. He attempted to rest a hand on his shoulder, but Link quickly slapped the hand away. The pale man genuinely looked concerned and guilty about his actions. Link did not see it that way though. He only saw another person trying to take advantage of him  for their own gain.

 “ . . . Link, I’m sorry! Things got out of hand, they didn’t go according to plan, I . . . I never wished for it to end like this. Please, you have to believe me . . .”

 “Again! _Why should I?_ Is it because I’m your ex? Is it because you’ve already had so much control of me in the past? Do you believe you can get me now after _everything_ that you did to me? To Zelda? _To_ _everyone on Skyloft?_ I’ve already given you plenty of time in the past to fix things, I’ve already given you a “second” chance. This would be further than the second chance.” Link placed his hands on the chest of the taller man and harshly pushed him out of the way. Ghirahim stepped aside and let the shorter blond walk away, already knowing that he had screwed up, and nothing was going to change that. “You used me, and I’m not about to let that happen again.”

 The demon let out a sigh of regret, and let out a quiet whisper that was mostly to himself. “Perhaps . . . in due time, we can just be friends?”

 “Not a chance. Go back to the hell that you came from. And if I _ever_ see you back in Skyloft, I _will_ not hesitate to kill you.”

Ghirahim believed it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it sucks.


End file.
